


Reunion

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: B.A.P, GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Jaebum take some time to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted 20160704.
> 
> For those who may not know, BAP's Youngjae used to be a trainee at JYP, thus setting the premise for this fic.
> 
>  

“Hey.”

Jaebum immediately looked up, fingers halting their idle tapping on the table as he stood abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over.

“Oh, hey!” he greeted, voice just slightly too loud for the small restaurant.

They just stood there for a moment, staring at each other with polite smiles and a slight awkwardness in the air as neither quite knew how to proceed. But then the moment passed, and Jaebum found himself being engulfed in a bear hug, he himself nearly squeezing the life out of the slighter boy in his arms.

“It’s good to finally see you.”

Jaebum stepped back, the corner of his mouth sloped upwards in a genuine, lopsided grin as he appraised his friend. Of course they’ve seen each other, but it’s been a long time, much too long really, since they’ve finally had a chance to meet up in private.

Youngjae looked good. A bit tired, yes, but weren’t they all these days? Even in his oversized t-shirt and jeans he looked polished, lacking the acne and scars from their trainee days. Even with his slight slouch his chin was still held up high, showing off a confidence they’d struggled so hard to discover years ago. But he was also the same boy as back then, the calculating and mischievous sparkle still dancing across his irises.

They sat down and called the ahjumma over to place their orders, and the moment she left Youngjae was leaning across the table, chin resting on his hands as he smiled teasingly.

“So, how’s everything going? I’ve heard Jaebummie’s temper has gotten a lot better these days. And what’s with all the aegyo? A~~,” he sang, hand reaching over to tweak Jaebum’s cheek or nose but was swatted away.

“Oh, shut up. Don’t push it, I’ll still knock your lights out,” Jaebum threatened but his tone was amused and his eyes were smiling. Youngjae laughed, lifting his hands up in mock surrender as he settled back in his chair.

“But seriously, you’ve improved a lot,” Youngjae’s eyes had softened, turning serious. “I’m impressed, honestly. Especially after…”

“After being placed in a new group and suddenly made leader of five other kids?” Jaebum finished lightly, but there was still an underlying tone of hurt, a wound not quite healed.

“Yeah,” Youngjae nodded. He was watching Jaebum’s expression carefully before finally proceeding. “You know, I was really worried. Every time I texted you or anything all I got were one or two-syllable answers.”

Jaebum was about to shrug, but after a heartbeat’s pause sighed instead.

“Yeah. It was…frustrating. But,” Jaebum paused again as he searched for the right words, “now that I am where I am, with Got7, it doesn’t,” he broke off again, brow furrowing as he tried to properly convey his thoughts.

“It still hurts a bit but you don’t regret it.” Youngjae cut in softly, completing the thought as Jaebum looked at him in surprise. “And even if you wonder about what could have been, you wouldn’t give up what you have now for the world. And it makes the hurt almost worth it. And then you realize it is worth it, despite feeling so wronged in the past.”

Jaebum’s brow smoothed, expression clearing as he nodded, comprehension dawning on his face.

“So that’s how you felt too, huh? When you left?”

Youngjae’s lips twisted into a wry grin. “Pretty much.”

A silence settled over the table. It wasn’t uncomfortable, per say, but it was heavy, each lost in their own memories of the past.

Luckily, their food finally arrived, lifting both out of their thoughts.

“By the way, how’s Jinyoungie?” Younjae asked through his mouthful of jajangmyun.

“Same as always, still eats constantly, still much too full of aegyo for his own good,” Jaebum shook his head in mock disapproval while Youngjae laughed.

“Although,” Jaebum added on, chewing thoughtfully, “he has matured. Same as me, I guess. He’s learned how to take care of others.”

Youngjae hummed in response. “You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed in JYP and debuted with you guys.” An amused smirk found its way onto his lips. “We would’ve been the second JYJ!”

Jaebum snorted. “As if.” He swallowed, then raised an eyebrow. “Although it seemed like you replaced me and Jinyoung quite easily? I’ve heard DaeJae is quite hot these days.”

“Oh puh-lease,” Youngjae rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “I’ve always been the third wheel between you and Jinyoung. Auditioned together, won together, and then ended up debuting together? How am I supposed to compete?”

This made Jaebum laugh outright.

“I’m glad you found real friends, though,” Jaebum commented after he calmed down, voice sincere.

“Me too,” Youngjae agreed. “Although,” he shook his head, tutting, “sometimes I wonder how I got stuck with such hooligans.”

Jaebum pretended to choke.

“You? Got stuck with hooligans?! Have you _seen_ my group? I have Jackson. Wang frickin’ Jackson. And Bambam. Forget Dynamic Duo, they’re _Destructive Duo_. And who do you have?”

“Alright, alright, maybe you have a point,” Youngjae conceded, laughing at the smug look on Jaebum’s face.

~~

The rest of the meal passed with amicable conversation throughout, sometimes joking and other times heartfelt. Worries were unloaded and hopes were shared, and Jaebum almost felt like they were back in their trainee days. Except, a tangible difference was there; they’d both grown up.

~~

“This was really nice. We need to do this again sometime, preferably not two years later,” Youngjae said as they stood outside the restaurant, getting ready to part ways.

Jaebum agreed. “Yeah. This was nice. I…” his eyes flitted away for just a moment, suddenly a bit embarrassed, but soon remade eye contact. “I missed this. Missed you.”

“Of course you did,” Youngjae smiled cheekily, but his dark eyes shone with sincerity. “Me too.”

Jaebum waved as Youngjae’s taxi drove off, flagging down one himself.

They might have grown up, but some things never change.

 


End file.
